5 Things Men Will Do If He Falls In Love
by Calico Neko
Summary: Kuroko found the article which titled "5 Things Men Will Do If He Falls In Love" and remembered someone who's doing that 5 things to him. Is that person falling in love with Kuroko? Who is that person? [? x Kuroko]
1. is that person falling in love with me?

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Please ignore my grammar error.**

* * *

.

It's not a rare thing for Kuroko if he goes to the bookstore. Just like this time, he's searching for the newest novel whose author is his favorite one. He takes the novel and walk to the cashier. He just averts his eyes for a second when he sees a magazine, a female magazine. It cover shows a big title "5 Things Men Will Do If He Falls In Love"

He likes magazine, a sport ones. However, he doesn't know why, he takes that magazine and sees inside it. He turns the pages to page 32 and found the article. He won't buy the magazine because almost the female magazine is expensive, just like the one on Kuroko's hands, so he just read the subtitle.

**5 Things Men Will Do If He Falls In Love**

**1 – Attention and Protect**

**2 – Dressed Better**

**3 – Gentle Eyes**

**4 – Willing to Help in Everything**

**5 – Gentle Touch**

After he read that article, his mind is remembering to someone, someone who's doing that five things to him.

'_Is that person falling in love with me?_'

**. T B C .**

* * *

I found that article when I was searching for the 'signs of love'. I don't know if my prologue is interested you enough or not, but I hope so. So, who is "that person"? You decided, guys, and yup, this is BL, unless you want me to genderswaping the chara. Reviewing me, and I will write the continuation. "That person" will be the most mentioned one. "That person" is for you to decide, guys ^^.


	2. are they falling in love with me?

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

.

It's thanks to that article, Kuroko cannot focus almost in everything. He trips by his own foot when he walks, he is false when buttoning his shirt, he mixes up between salt and sugar, and (maybe) the worst thing is he forgot to give meal for Nigou.

Those five things are crossing in his mind; five things that maybe can and will change his attitude towards someone. Or can he still says 'someone'?

He remembered that he has been asking himself, "Is that person falling in love with me?" He feels something is not quite right by that self-question. The answer is obvious. Those five things, which are consisting of; attention and protect, dressed better, gentle eyes, willing to help in everything, and gentle touch; are not referring to a certain someone.

First; attention and protect. The first person that crosses in his mind is Akashi Seijuurou. He doesn't know why, but sometime Kuroko can see that Akashi is seeing after him, maybe _staring __secretly_ is the correct word. However, when Kuroko was looking back at him, Akashi would avert his eyes. Yes, Kuroko feels annoyed by that. However, there was time that Akashi's eyes were helping him from getting hit by a ball. Kuroko could remember that time Akashi was shouting quite aloud, something he rarely would do, that a ball was approaching him. Kuroko could dodge it and it hit Haizaki's face instead. That kind of 'starring' can't be called as an attention, but that kind of 'attention' is protecting him.

However, there're not only Akashi who's giving him attention and protection. Just by thinking about it, Kuroko found out another names.

Second; dressed better. Kuroko smiles, almost laughs, when he remembers about it. Because the answer is obvious, it's Kise Ryouta. No one can dressed better than he can. However, sometimes he dressed like a girl, full colored, full of accessories. But still, Kuroko has to admit that Kise is handsome. Everything he wore will be look good at him. And one think Kuroko remembers, Kise is always dressed more better when he meets with Kuroko.

Yet again, Kuroko found another names who will dressed better when he met with him.

Third; gentle eyes. Again, there is one person that crossing in his mind. The person is Kagami Taiga. His eyes are different from others. Full of passion, emotion, and Kuroko can feel some peacefulness every time he and Kagami are seeing each other eyes. It makes Kuroko feels comfort, save, warm, be beloved. It's like as if his eyes is filled with Kuroko.

And another again, Kuroko found another names that will give him that gentle eyes.

Fourth; willing to help in everything. It's obvious, the person is Aomine Daiki. Even though sometimes he's such a bad boy, almost a brutal person that will use his fist to 'cleaning some dirt', he's the type who will help other people, especially Kuroko, his best friend. Kuroko is a silent type who seldomly will say, "Please help me". However, Aomine will act as if he knows Kuroko's mind. Just by staring at Kuroko's eyes or his gesture, Aomine will know if Kuroko needs help or not. Yes, Aomine will help Kuroko in everything without asking for any payment.

The fourth time he says again, Kuroko found another names that will help him in everything.

Fifth; gentle touch. Kuroko's face becomes red just by thinking about it, because Akashi Seijuurou, Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga, and Aomine Daiki are fond to have some skin ship with Kuroko. Hugging, patting his shoulder, ruffling his hair, sometimes brushing his bed hair. The four of them will be a touchy type when they near with him.

For now, let's stop that 'again' word, because Kuroko has found the person who (maybe) are falling in love with him, just like the article said.

But still, Kuroko never feel this confused and curious. Other 'too confident' questions are crossing in his mind.

'_Are they really falling in love with me? Or is it just a friendship and brotherhood feeling?_'

'_Do I have to ask them about their feelings toward me?_'

**. T B C .**

* * *

Sorry for the late update, reader-san, and I'm sorry for the lack of my grammar.

Thank you for all of you who had gave me your 'candidate' for being Kuroko's 'that person', that made me happy and confused, hahaha. At first I wanted to add just one chapter more that would conclude one 'that person', but I changed my plan.

So, for the two last Kuroko's questions, please give Kuroko your suggestion. The next chapter will be the last that will conclude the 'true that person for Kuroko', hahaha.

RnR please.


	3. I found 'that person'

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

.

He has to. Yup, Kuroko has to ask Kise, Aomine, Akashi, and Kagami about their feeling toward him. He feels it's impossible if someone of them four (or maybe the four of them) is falling in love with him. Kuroko is a boy, so do the four basketball expert player. It's a huge possibility that the feeling is just a friendship or brotherhood feeling, or for the worst case, a bromace one.

'_However, why don't I ask them directly?'_

Then Kuroko asks them, one by one and in private of course, because the question that he wanted to ask is something _sensitive_.

Kuroko is just saying them the same thing.

"_Ano_, I'd found an article that said about _5 Things Men Will Do If He Falls In Love_. I'm sorry, but I feel curious because what the article said were exactly the same with your attitudes toward me. I mean... are you falling in love with me? I'm sorry if I wrong, I just wanted to know."

Kagami is just staring at him and in a questioning sound he says, "Huh? What are you asking, Kuroko? Are you sick? I thought my attitudes toward you are clear enough. How can you ask me that silly question?" However, Kagami didn't tell his feeling directly. What Kagami says is, "I won't tell my feeling for you, just guess." However, Kuroko can see that Kagami's face becomes red. _The tiger_ is sometimes being such a shy-boy.

It's different with Kise's replies. The puppy-boy is hugging Kuroko tightly. Kuroko can smell Kise's perfume and the warmest of his body. He strokes Kuroko's hair while giving a soft kiss on its. It's calming Kuroko. Silence, they're only hugging there for a several minutes without saying anything. Then Kise says something that lot of girls have heard from him, "I love Kurokocchi." Pause for seconds. "But I'm not going to impose my feeling. Just like this is enough for me." Kuroko can feel that Kise is tightening his hug.

As for Aomine, he acts like crazy. He laughs aloud while ruffling Kuroko's hair, making its in mess. "Hahahaha, what are you asking, Tetsu? Of course I love you! You're my best friend and my _shadow_, how can't I'm not loving you, huh?" Aomine only smiles widely while showing his fist. He wants to do their _ritual_, fist bumping. "Tetsu, we're friend 'til the end, right?" However, Kuroko knows that the laughing is not mean for a happy feeling. Kuroko can't named it but he knows that Aomine is lying. He's quite the same with Kagami. The difference is just the way they said their feeling.

Then the last person is Akashi. Akashi is still Akashi, being a straightforward person. When Kuroko asks his _too confident_ question to Akashi, what Kuroko gets is a fast reply. With a gentle smile, Akashi says, "Yes,Tetsuya, I love you. If you have the same feeling for me, why don't we go out?"

.

New days have come. Kuroko had planted a tree called the _too confident question _and what he harvested was a fruit called _love. _What he did is not changing their friendship. However, his attitudes were changed toward someone since the other asked him out. From the four, only one person who's asked him out. Since that day, Kuroko was liked a girl who was falling in love.

It needs several days until Kuroko can say...  
"Yes, I have the same feeling. From now on, please take care of me."

.

Thanks to that article, Kuroko could find _that person._

**-THE END-**

* * *

I guess you had known the 'that person', right?  
Thank you so much for your reviewed, minna-san (bow). RnR please.

Here are the results from previous:  
Kagami IIII  
Akashi IIIIIII  
Aomine IIIII  
Kise III

And here are the last results (I'm not counting the same voter with the same suggestion. Sorry, for the fairness, guys):  
Kagami IIIIIIIII  
Akashi IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
Aomine IIIIIIII  
Kise III


End file.
